The Istrianna
Motivation It is the duty of any ship-spirit to shepherd others through the boundless blue. That is the purpose she was constructed for, and that is the purpose she shall uphold. If all the world's people ignored their duties, society would never be stable, and Istrianna has no plans for creating such entropy in civilization. Appearance Istrianna corporeally manifests as a preteen humanoid girl a smidge less than four and a half feet tall. An endearing smile and an ebullient mien augment a charming countenance and overall cute appearance. Crimson-furred ears and a tail of feline persuasion match the spirit's shoulder-length hair, and her eyes are like slitted topazes. Istrianna's natural scent is a blend of courtly perfume and seawater. The ship-spirit is often garbed in little more than a small vest of black and gold, a red bandeau, and a thigh-length skirt of red and black, all of fine silk. A gold pendant lies below her throat, and an aureate chain goes around her waist. On her feet are teetering stilettos of the leather of the crimson hell-shark. Gear *Everything in her hold *Tree of platinum fruits *Precious gold pendant *Teetering stilettos of the leather of the crimson hell-shark Basics *Level: 3 *Current Action Points by Second Round of Djurgo Fight: 3 Action Points, AP gift given *Complications: Catlike Curiosity, Spirit Problems *Combat Build: Squire, Lurker Skills *Athletics: Major, 2 points *Battle: Major, free *Knowledge: Magic: Moderate, 2 points *Knowledge: Nature: Major, 4 points *Knowledge: Society: Minor *Perception: Major, 6 points *Social: Bully: Moderate, 1 point *Social: Deceive: Moderate, 1 point *Social: Empathy: Major, 2 points *Social: Persuade: Moderate, 1 point *Social: Rouse: Major, 2 points *Stealth: Major, 2 points *Thievery: Major, 2 points *Hobbies: Cooking, Gardening, Shipbuilding Sorceries *Apportation: Minor breadth, Minor potency, 1 point. Apport anything from her hold to her hand, or from her hand to her hold. *Darkvision: Minor breadth, Minor potency, 1 point *Navigation: Minor breadth, Minor potency, 1 point. Navigate without proper tools or references, only magic. *Ship-Spirit: Minor breadth, Minor potency, 1 point. Bond with the ship and empathically tied to it. Does not need to sleep, but still needs to breathe, drink, and eat when manifesting an avatar. *Spirit Call: Moderate breadth, Moderate potency, 4 points. Communion with spirits out to the visible horizon (and yes, elevation increases this), but no compulsion to obey. *Spirit Senses: Minor breadth, Major potency, 3 points. Can perceive, communicate with, and interact with spirits and extend this benefit to up to a dozen others in her presence. Istrianna's social skills for interacting with spirits are Major regardless of her actual rating, but everyone else uses their usual social skill ratings. Important Passives *Stance: At the start of each encounter, Istrianna starts in Defensive Form. *Defensive Form: Istrianna has Resist 1 against attacks. When Istrianna rolls a 3-6 on an attack, she may shift up to 2 squares, and then she switches to Aggressive Form. *Aggressive Form: When Istrianna rolls a 3-6 on an attack, she deals 2 additional damage, and then switches to Defensive Form. *My Liege!: At the start of combat, before rolling Initiative, Istrianna chooses one ally to be her Errand. Istrianna’s Errand receives benefits from her powers and class features. Istrianna may only have one Errand at any given time. Any bonus given to Istrianna’s Errand which lasts until the start of her next turn or that affects their next attack roll remains on that character even if Istrianna changes her Errand at the end of her turn. However, any bonus which lasts longer or an indefinite period of time transitions to other characters if Istrianna changes her Errand. *At Attention!: Istrianna and her Errand have +1 initiative. After rolling initiative, Istrianna may choose to forsake her bonus to give her Errand +2 initiative instead. Initiative cannot go above 7 this way. This effect stays with whoever was Istrianna’s Errand at the start of the combat, even if she switches Errands later on. *Give Them No Quarter!: Once per round, when Istrianna’s Errand bloodies or reduces an enemy to 0 HP, they may immediately deal 2 damage to an enemy within 5 squares of them or shift half their speed and then deal 2 damage to an adjacent enemy. *Feat: Fading Lurker: Once per encounter, when Istrianna ends her turn, she may turn Invisible until the end of her next turn or until she attacks, at which point she deals 2 damage to an enemy within 5 squares. *Feat: Fast Reactions: Instead of rolling for Initiative, Istrianna always gets a 7. Istrianna may use her Action Trigger (Fade) twice per encounter. *Feat: Superhuman: Istrianna can see in the dark and swim at full speed. At-Will Attack Actions Attack Action: Basic Attack, At-Will, Melee 1 or Ranged 5, Damage 2 Effect: None Attack Action: Charge, At-Will Istrianna moves up to her speed to a square adjacent a creature and makes a Melee Basic Attack against it. Each square of movement must bring her closer to the target. Istrianna cannot Charge through difficult terrain. Attack Action: Aim True! At-Will Effect: Istrianna’s Errand makes a Melee or Ranged Basic Attack. If they miss, Istrianna also gains a Miss Token. Attack Action: Here, Quickly!, At-Will, Melee 1 or Ranged 5, Damage 2 Effect: If Istrianna’s Errand is adjacent to an enemy, they may Shift their speed to a space adjacent to the target. If her Errand was already adjacent to the target, they may Shift their speed to any other space adjacent to the target. Attack Action: Keep Swinging!, At-Will, Melee 1 or Ranged 5, Damage 2 Effect: Istrianna’s Errand has Advantage on their next attack against the target. If they miss, they gain an additional Miss Token. Role Actions Role Action: Assess, At-Will Istrianna rolls a d6 and asks the DM that many questions from the lists below. About an enemy: • How many Hit Points does it have? • How would you summarize its powers? • What are its special traits? • Is it carrying anything strange or unique? About the encounter: • Who is really in charge? • What can I use against the enemies? • What can they use against me? • Are there hidden doors or traps? • Are there hidden enemies? Role Action: Empower Form, 2/Encounter Istrianna's Role Boost is revised as follows: Aggressive Form: When Istrianna rolls a 2-6 on an attack, she deals 2 extra damage, and then she switches to Defensive Form. On a 4-6, the target also takes 1 ongoing damage (save ends). Defensive Form: Istrianna has Resist 1 against attacks. When Istrianna rolls a 2-6 on an attack, she may shift up to 2 squares, and then she switches to Aggressive Form. On a 4-6, she also gains Concealment until the start of her next turn or until she takes damage, whichever happens first. Role Action: Form Swap, Encounter Istrianna switches forms. Role Action: Borrowed Time, Encounter Istrianna chooses an enemy. Once during her next turn, Istrianna may perform an attack against that enemy as a Free Action. Special: This must be the final action of Istrianna’s turn, and she must be in Aggressive Stance. Interrupt Interrupt: Protect Me!, Encounter Trigger: An enemy hits or misses Istrianna with an attack. Istrianna’s Errand may Shift up to their speed adjacent to her. If they do, the attack instead hits or misses them, and Istrianna’s Errand may then make a Melee or Ranged Basic Attack. Reaction Interrupt: Excellent Shot, Ma’am!, Encounter Trigger: An ally scores a critical hit. Triple the attack’s damage line instead of doubling it. Istrianna or the triggering ally my then spend a Miss Token to either heal 2 HP for that ally or to quadruple the damage line instead of tripling it. Reaction: Run and Hide, 2/Encounter Trigger: An enemy starts its turn adjacent to Istrianna. Istrianna spends an Action Point. She may shift up to 2 squares, and she is Invisible and Hidden until the end of her next turn or until she attacks, whichever comes first. Free Action Free Action: Declare Errand, At-Will Special: This must be the last action used during Istrianna's turn. Istrianna chooses an ally to be her Errand until the end of the encounter or until she uses this power again. No Action No Action: Rally, Encounter Special: Istrianna may only use this on her turn, but she may use it at any point in her turn, even while Incapacitated, Dominated, or under any other Status. Istrianna spends an Action Point. She regains 4 Hit Points and the use of an Encounter Power from her Class (i.e. not a Role Action) she has expended.